Judge Claude Frollo
Judge Claude Frollo is the main antagonist in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. His voice was provided by the late Tony Jay, who had been chosen for the role based on his brief appearance as Monsieur D'Arque in Beauty and the Beast (which also re-teamed him with David Ogden Stiers, his co-star from the same film). Supervising animator Kathy Zielinski and her animation team were responsible for animating him. It must be noted that in Victor Hugo's famous novel Notre Dame de Paris from which the Disney movie was inspired, Frollo is not a judge but the Archdeacon of the cathedral of Notre Dame, who was at first a gentle and caring man who struggles against his bitterness and his lust for Esmeralda to the point of near madness. For this original version, see Claude Frollo The Archdeacon. In the book, Frollo took care of Quasimodo out of genuine pity, though he comes to despise him. It can be guessed that the Disney Studios made Frollo a judge instead of a clergyman not to offend anyone. Plot summary Claude Frollo resides in Paris, France, where he is employed as a Court Judge. A deeply religious man, Frollo uses his position to inflict great suffering upon the gypsy population, believing them to "live outside the natural order" and engage in "heathen" behavior. One night, a group of gypsies attempt to enter Paris, only to be stopped by Frollo and his soldiers. When a gypsy woman attempts to flee, Frollo, believing her to be hiding stolen goods, chases her to Notre Dame. When Frollo caught up to her, he took the "stolen goods" and killed her. He found out the the goods was actually her son. Frollo took the deformed baby and named him Quasimodo. Twenty years later, while attending the annual Festival of Fools, Frollo discovers a gypsy dancer named Esmeralda, who both attracts and disgusts Frollo with her beauty; shortly afterwards, Quasimodo is revealed to have fled the tower and joined the festivities, only to be crowned the "King of Fools". Esmeralda then ridicules and humiliates Frollo. That evening, Frollo is disturbed by his attraction for Esmeralda, believing a relationship with a gypsy will result in his eternal damnation (which he expresses in "Hellfire"). Unbeknownst to Frollo, Quasimodo has allowed Esmeralda to escape the cathedral in gratitude for her rescue of him during the Festival as well as feelings of love towards her. Upon learning that Esmerelda had escape, Frollo leaves at once. He bribes some of the gypsies so he could find Esmerelda. He later attempts to murder an innocent family whom he suspects of collaborating with gypsies by burning down their home while locking them inside, but an appalled Captain Phoebus intervenes and rescues them; Frollo declares Phoebus a traitor and attempts to execute him, but with help from Esmeralda Phoebes escapes, though he is injured in the process by an arrow that almost pierced his heart. Realizing Quasimodo assisted Esmeralda, Frollo convinces him that the Court of Miracles has been found and will eventually be attacked; a misled Quasimodo follows Phoebus to the Court where Frollo's army attacks and arrests the gypsies. Frollo then sentences Esmeralda to execution. She refuses to become Frollo's mistress and is prepared to burn to death, but Quasimodo rescues her after she passes out and brings her to the cathedral. Frollo gains entrance to the interior of the cathedral and, after directly defying the Archdeacon and flinging him down a flight of stairs, Frollo attempts to kill Quasimodo, ensuing in a violent struggle in which Quasimodo overpowers the deranged judge. Esmeralda awakens, and Quasimodo rushes her to safety. Frollo chases him and Esmeralda onto a balcony overlooking the city, where he and Quasimodo fight furiously. Frollo attempted to kill both Quasimodo and Esmerelda by knock them off of the balcony, but Quasimodo manages to hold on and pulls Frollo along with him, sending Frollo to the fiery street filled with molten lead far below, where he is killed - perhaps a symbolism that the mad Judge has damned his very soul as well. Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Claude Frollo Category:Dark Judges Category:Delusional Category:Religious Villains Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Villains Category:Sadists Category:Fanatics Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Perverts Category:Blackmailers Category:Lawfully Evil Villains Category:Wife Stealers Category:Tony Jay Villains Category:Main Villains